


Mercedes Benz

by fairyfeller



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Community: lewis_challenge, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyfeller/pseuds/fairyfeller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After James' car breaks down, Robbie and Lizzie start thinking up suggestions for what he should be driving next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercedes Benz

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the [Lewis Challenge community](http://lewis-challenge.livejournal.com/) Roulette. I chose 17 Black, and got [Mercedes Benz by Janis Joplin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7tGuJ34062s)

It was dark when James finally headed out of the station. Lizzie was long gone, leaving the nick at a decent time, but he had decided to stay late in an attempt to make a dent in the piles of paperwork left over from the last case.

Pulling his coat tight against the wind, he hurried to his car and unlocked it, slipping inside quickly to get out the light rain. But when he tried to start the car up, the engine made several loud knocking sounds, followed by a high pitched whine which cut out after a few seconds.

He tried again. Nothing.

James groaned, thumping his head against the steering wheel. _Shit_.

Sighing, he pulled out his phone and called the AA, cursing his stupid car, and thankful it hadn’t broken down in the middle of an investigation. Still, it wasn’t brilliant being stuck out in the middle of the station car park late at night.

After getting through to the AA, James called Robbie.

“Are you alright, lad?” Robbie asked, picking up.

“Yeah, I’m fine. My car, on the other hand, is decidedly not fine, and is refusing to start.”

“Do you want me to pick you up, give you a lift home?”

“No, I should be okay, the breakdown guy will give me a lift, or I can get a taxi. A lift into work in the morning, however-”

“No problem,” Robbie replied instantly. “I don’t mind picking you up on my way in.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to put you to any trouble.”

“No trouble at all, lad. I can be there by half eight if you promise to have the coffee ready.”

James smiled. “Deal.”

-

Robbie arrived at the promised time the next morning, and James handed him a coffee after letting him in.

“So, what was wrong with your car in the end?” Robbie asked, leaning against the kitchen counter.

“From what I gathered from the repairman last night, the engine is - and I quote - ‘completely buggered’.”

“That’s the technical term, is it?” Robbie said with a grin.

“Apparently so.” James returned the smile before taking another mouthful of coffee. “And they’re not able to fix it, so I’m going to have to buy a new car, which is a pain."

“Aye, that’s annoying,” Robbie agreed. “I don’t mind giving you a lift into the nick until then, though.”

James shook his head. “I couldn’t impose-”

“It’s not imposing, I’m happy to help.” He drained the last of his coffee, placing the mug in the sink. “Come on, I’ll help you decide on what your new car can be on the way in.”

-

“Maybe a sports car?”

“Yeah, a Porsche would look good.”

“Nah, bit too flashly don’t you think? An Aston Martin would be better.”

“Peterson got a Porsche a few months ago. No reason why Inspector Hathaway can't have one too.”

“James doesn't want a Porsche just because Action Man's got one.”

“You know, I can hear you,” said James, not looking up from his computer screen.

Robbie and Lizzie ignored him, continuing to argue about different car models while James cleared up the last few bits of paperwork.

“I know! How about a Mercedes Benz?”

James snorted. “And that somehow counts as not flashy, does it?”

“Not that flashy. Sleek, smooth, sophisticated.” Robbie grinned. “Plus it gives you a chance to commemorate one of the best rock and roll singers.”

Lizzie and James both looked at him with blank faces.

“Oh come on! Janis Joplin?” Robbie turned to James, looking slightly exasperated. “Did you learn nothing from our gig with Midnight Addiction?”

“Mostly what I remember from that ‘gig’ is my dip in that lovely lake.”

Robbie rolled his eyes, leaning back against a wall. A moment later, he surprised them by singing.

 

_“Oh lord, won't you buy me a Mercedes Benz._

_My friends all drive Porsches, I must make amends._

_Worked hard all my lifetime, no help from my friends._

_So oh lord, won't you buy me a Mercedes Benz.”_

 

Lizzie stifled a laugh, and James gave Robbie a brief round of applause. “I am duly amazed. Seems like I’m not the only one who learned something from our rock star friends.”

“And the best part is that I didn't have to swim through a lake of crap to learn it," Robbie replied, grinning.


End file.
